The Random Adventure's of Pokemon
by The Heck
Summary: When Pokemon are thrust into several worlds without any information how will they react? How will the people react to them? Will they ever get home? Maybe, depends on what they do. Take a look and enjoy the laughs. Pokemon/Dora the Expora/Powerpuff Girls/ My little pony crossover madness!
1. Let it Begin!

Okay frendos and people of the interwebs, this is The Heck. I have been feeling the need to let out some comedic steam and I thought "Hey The Heck, why don't you go and parody various television shows and movies?" And now I'm actually doing it. This is all for comedic release and fun, so don't expect this to be updated all the time. Also, don't take any of the jokes personally. It's for lolz so don't take it seriously.

I will be using my characters from my main fanfic The Dark Chronicles, but don't expect them to be super serious. This is all for some quick fun and I hope you guys get a few laughs.

Also, if any of you want me to use any other universes to exploit for your entertainment feel free to tell me in a review or message. I hope you enjoy!

P.S. my Spanish sucks, so if I messed up tell me. ;)

* * *

Razors's point of view.

* * *

"What the hell is going on..." I said to myself, not knowing how I got to where I was and not really caring. Last thing I remembered was going to sleep and thinking about all the crazy good dreams I would be having. Next thing I know I'm sitting alone on some road in the middle of some perfect looking forest trying to figure why I felt so freaking good. Being a Bulbasaur and- by the way I'm a Bulbasaur- I loved the sun, and this sun was just everything I ever wanted.

Sighing I looked around, obviously I wasn't where I was last night and I wanted for find out just where I was and how to get back home. I was about to start to walked down this road when I heard a loud shrilly voice yell "Hi! I'm Dora!"

A little freaked out by this new development I jumped and turned to this new speaker and was surprised at what I saw. She was a normal looking human, dark brown eyes, brown hair, pink shirt... you know, the standard little girl fair. She however did have a creepy smile on her face "Wha-" I replied.

"Te Amo se Dora!" she exclaimed again.

"Wait a minute." I said wanting to get a word in "You... you speak in English first and then just in case I didn't speak the language that I replied with... your brilliant idea is to reply in Spanish?"

"Dora, Dora, it's a dinosaur!" shouted another voice, a male one this time. A monkey jumped out of the trees behind me and landed next to this Dora person. The prime ape was sporting two large pink boots for no real reason and had the same bizarre smile on his face as the girl.

A little offended that the monkey had called me a dinosaur I had to say something "I'm not a dinosaur... they're extinct, I'm a Pokemon..." I paused "And I'm just trying to get home and-"

"Who do we call when we don't know which way to go?" shouted the girl to no one in particular. She was staring out into open space, like an idiot.

"Do... do you want me to answe-" I started.

"That's right, the map!" shouted the monkey.

I glared at the duo blankly "I didn't say that-"

"That's right Boots!" yelled Dora with a smile "Say map!" once again she was staring out into space.

"Who are you talking to..." I questioned again.

Suddenly the little girl turned and revealed that she had a backpack and out of the backpack popped out a map... with eyes and a mouth. Said map then proceeded to jump in my face and sing "_If there's a place you gotta go, I'm the one you need to know, I'm the map. I'm the map. I'm the map. __I'm the map. I'm the map.__I'm the map. I'm the map.__I'm the map. I'm the map. I'M THE MAP!"_

"Um..." I spoke slightly terrified now "You're the map?"

"Hi!, Dora and Boots are trying to bring the baby dinosaur home!" shouted the Map in my face.

"Baby dino-"

"I know where to go!" he yelled again "First you go to the bridge, then to the Pool, and that's how you get him home!"

I frowned "That's really vague information, all you did is state three places and-"

"Bridge... Pool... Home!" yelled the Map "Bridge... Pool... Home. Bridge... Pool... Home!" and with that the Map flew back into Dora's backpack.

"Where do we go?" asked Dora once it was all over.

Dumbfounded I exploded "Are you stupid, that map thing literally just told me where to go and you ask me where?" I blinked "Are you kidding me right now?"

The little girl ignored me and simply said "Bridge... Pool... Home! Good job!"

"This can't be a real place... people can't be like this." I said to myself realizing that I was in my own personal hell.

* * *

Night's point of view

* * *

"Ugh... my head..." I moaned laying on the ground. I felt soft grass under my body despite the fact that I remembered falling asleep in the Pokemon center the night before. Fresh forest air hit my nose and a warm breeze ran through my fur. I felt rejuvenated despite the wooziness I felt from being in the sun. Being an Umbreon I despised the sun and was visibly not loving this new environment.

"Alright Night, time to get up." spoke the intellectual voice of my counterpart, Dexter. The Espeon was standing over me with a judgmental frown on his face, his blue eyes glaring down at me "We should try and figure out just where we are and if anyone else is with us."

I forced myself to stand and stretched wanting to get at least comfortable before I got going. I could barley hear my own thoughts before a familiar voice yelled in my ear "What did you _idiots _get me into!"

Grinding my teeth I turned to the source "Ruby... please don't yell, it gives me headaches. Your voice is just so... unpleasing and terrible to hear in the morning."

Ruby, a discolored almost pinkish Vulpix, snarled at this remark "At least my body isn't a night light mister 'I hate the sun'. And sorry if I'm a little pissed, I didn't expect to wake up in the middle of some stupid forest." the fox breathed in some air "Even though it does smell nice." she glared at our resident Espeon "Dex, you have any idea whats going on here."

Dexter was scanning the area "No, but I think we can assume we aren't in Kanto anymore. This place, it has a different energy... my psychic abilities are not as potent here."

I raised a brow "How can you tell?"

"I can't sense anything around me, if I wasn't looking at you I wouldn't be able to tell if you were here or not." he paused "If I'm guessing right that means that your Dark matter energy might be out of sync too."

"I hope it is." stated Ruby with a smile " Maybe without your attacks your brain might actually have to be used."

Letting that one slide and sighed "Well, I think we should try to find someone to talk to. It would suck being the only intelligent life here."

Ruby let out a laugh "You called yourself intelligent... I guess we all can dream."

"At least I can see in tall grass pipsqueak." I replied sharply.

"Quiet you two... I think I see a house." said Dexter in a quiet tone "Maybe we can figure out where we are."

We made out way to the building and as we got closer I figured that we were not in a normal place. The house looked like the perfect picture of a witches grog. The house was constructed from dull, old wood and various masks were strewn across the landscape. Even a slight mist surrounding the home... everything in my body was telling me that this would be the coolest place to be.

"This place is amazing!" I yelled, breaking from Dexter and Ruby I rushed up to the home and peaked inside a window "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Night, shut up." said Ruby calmly making her way up to the house "Would you want someone to yell in your window?"

Dexter knocked on the door "Is anyone-" the moment his paw hit the door it creaked open "-home?"

Ruby peaked in and sighed "Great job Dex, you opened the door." she took a step in the house "Hello? Anyone here?"

I followed the fox in and looked around "I don't think so Rubes... no one's home."

"Hey!" yelled Dexter from behind us "We can't just barge into people's houses!"

"Calm down Dexter, where's your sense of adventure!" I exclaimed looking at a shelf of books "This is some kind of witch's house... you can't tell me you aren't just a little curious."

The Espeon sighed and walked in "We only stay here a couple of minutes, and then we leave." the ambitious Pokemon closed the door "After I take a look around."

"See, there's some emotion!" proclaimed Ruby, "I guess you really do have a soul."

Our little posse barley had enough time to blink before we heard the door creak open and the sound foreign footsteps hit the wood floor "What... who... what is going on?" yelled a deep female voice.

I turned to see a bizarre looking zebra looking thing with a craving for gold jewelry and Mohawks. She was about my height and eyes us with anger "I don't care why your in my home, but I want you gone!"

"Wait, wait..." pleaded Dexter "We can explain."

Feeling my instincts take over I had the feeling that we were dealing with a witch, and everyone knows that witches will kill you and use you... for soups and potions and stuff. Last thing I wanted was my sexy body being put in some pot. So I did the only logical thing that anyone would have done. I charged up a shadow ball and blasted out new guest before she could pull off any bullcrap spells.

The Zebra screamed and flew into a wall and then slumped into unconsciousness.

"Bulls eye!" I yelled in triumph.

"Oh crap..." spat out Ruby looking at me in surprise.

"Goddammit Night!" yelled Dexter "Why would you do that!"

I frowned "Cus that witch was about to-"

"Kick us out after we broke into her house?" he finished my sentence "We're gonna go to jail!"

I shrugged "Why." I waltzed over to the Zebra and nudged her "She's still breathing, no harm done."

"No harm done? Not only are we going down for breaking and entering, now we have an assault charge on us?" Dexter seemed to be very concerned.

"Chill out Dexter." spoke up Ruby "How do we know they even have laws here?"

Dexter sighed "I think if they are smart enough to build houses they have a law system, and one of the first things people can agree on is you shouldn't break into people's houses and attack them!"

"Okay..." I said understanding him "I see your point, but let's say the citizens of this world are all-" I looked at the zebra "Horse people like that... we're freaking Pokemon... and we can just kick their asses."

"Or we can work together and try to find out where we are?" added on Dexter at the end "And that's going to be a little harder now that we just attacked on of their own."

"Hmmm." I sighed "I see..."

* * *

Razor's point of view

* * *

"God... finally I got away from those idiots." I said to myself as I walked down the road. I had just about reached my limit with the little girl and her monkey friend so I just walked away from them. Following no real map I had spotted a tall shape in the distance and made my way to it. As I got closer and closer I saw that I was approaching a small city... or a large town. Houses started to pop up and I started to see a couple of humans. Smiling at familiar sites I thought I was in a safe place.

Then of course things started to get bad.

"Oh my gawd!" screamed a loud female voice "A monster!"

I pouted and kept going "That was rude."

"Someone, we need help!" yelled a freaky loud male voice.

"Maybe they put all the nuts on the outskirts of town?" I wondered and kept going. Looking back on that moment I can say that I should have turned back, it would have saved me from a very bad situation.

It only took me a couple of minutes to make it to the actual buildings, but by that time the streets were completely clear. I guess they were making way for their new guest.

"Stop monster!" shouted (I guess people can't talk normally in this city) a very young sounding female voice from behind me.

Sighing I turned around to face my fate, and didn't expect to see what I saw. About ten feet away from me stood three very short, very weird little girls. Each on had some kind of color thing going on. The one in the middle was red, with red eyes... hair... cloths... and a red ribbon. Another was blue, blue eyes, blue cloths and blond hair. The last had green eyes and cloths along with black hair.

"Who..." I paused "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course you ugly monster!" yelled the green one in anger "You're going down!"

"Wha- you're little girls. I think they're been a misunderstanding... I'm just passing-"

Before I could blink the green one rushed up to me and slugged me across the face, with real force. I screamed in a mixture of terror and pain as I flew back several feet before landing on my chest "Ow!" I yelled "What was that for?"

"We're here to defend the city!" yelled the red one before she pointed at me "From the likes of you!"

Not really listening to her I was transfixed on her hand... if you could even call it that "Oh my god! You don't have fingers, and you call me a monster!"

My out-burst was rewarded by another very painful punch to the gut. Wishing I had spent more time working on my abs I collapsed and felt everything go black.

* * *

Ruby's point of view

* * *

"So let's just pretend that never happened." I said curtly as we left the house "We didn't see anything, we didn't do anything and we don't know anything."

After freaking out for a couple of minutes Dexter, Night, and I put the knocked out zebra lady in her bed and left the house before she had the chance to wake up and realize she had been attacked.

"I would just like to say we are bad people for doing this." spoke Dexter as he avoided a batch of flowers "It's mostly Night's fault, but I feel terrible. I say we look for some type of settlement or town and contact the local law enforcement."

"And say what?" blurted out Night, his rings glowing a little brighter than usual "Oh... we saw some Pokemon that looked just like us break into some Blitzle's house, knock her out and put her in her bed? They'll know it was us."

"Hey, we don't know that..." I interjected "Maybe... just maybe... the people here aren't that smart and we can become their rulers." I shrugged "I'm just saying."

"And I think-" started Dexter before he was interrupted from a voice above us.

Without warning a figure landed in front of us with a soft thud. It was a horse thing again, except this one had wings... and multicolored hair... and a tomboy haircut. I didn't care, but Night (being the idiot he is) did a little freak out.

"What there's no crime here." said the Umbreon quickly.

"Um..." said this new conversee "What?"

Not wanting to get put in jail I stepped in "Don't worry about him, he's legally an idiot."

Night frowned "At least I'm not ugly."

I scoffed "Says the guy who doesn't have holes in his ears.

"That's racist, all Umbreon's don't have earholes!" he yelled back "That's not my fault!"

"Nice to meet you." loudly spoke Dexter to end our little agruement "I'm Dexter, the Umbreon is Night and the Vulpix is Ruby. We're a little lost at the moment, can you guide us to the nearest town?"

The small horse put a look of confusion on her face "Umbreon... Vulpix... what are those?"

Dexter's eyes widened "Um... they're Pokemon... like me."

Again the horse looked confused "Pokemon... what are you talking about. Do you make up words?"

"No I don't." said Dexter with a bit of anger before calming down "Never mind, what's you're name?"

The winged being put a proud look on her face and said with a smile "Rainbow Dash."

A defining silence filled the forest before I said "That's... that's a name, wow. I can't even..." I paused and nodded "That's your name, okay."

"What?" questioned the horse with anger "Is something wrong with it? Better than yours _Ruby._"

Now I was mad "What did you just say? Do you want to lose blood?"

"Whoa, hey!" yelled Night before things could escalate more "Let's just calm down. Everyone has great name, Night, Dexter, Ruby..." he paused and looked at the petite horse "You..."

"I just said my name." she said with a tone "Just... whatever." she looked at Dexter "I don't hate you so Ponyville is that way." she pointed with a wing and flew away in a cloud of dust leaving us alone again.

"Ponyville?" I asked "What the hell kind of retarded name for a city is that?"


	2. Enter the Villain(es)

Okay, second chapter of my extremely nonsensical just for lols story. Not a bunch of jokes in this one, its mostly here to set up ones later.

Hope you enjoy it, and if you haven't read the Dark Chronicles all the Pokemon characters in this story are from my own fanfic.

* * *

Razor's point of view

* * *

I awoke in a very woozy state, but didn't feel refreshed in the slightest. As my brain turned on again I stared to feel the dull pain from intense beating I had received from three little girls and I once again was stuck wondering just where I had gone. I realized that I was sitting up on a chair ( a very cold one at that) and there was on obnoxiously bright light hanging above my head. In front of me was a metal table and around me was a very small terribly decorated white room. The place was maybe 10x10 meters was was freezing. I barley had enough time to get a thought in when a hard round surface hit me in the back of the head, sending my face to give the table in front of me an unwanted kiss.

"Oooooow..." mumbled lifting my head back up "What was that for?"

"Shut up!" yelled a young female voice before my mystery attacker hit be in my ribs. I was about to say something when she rounded the table.

"I remember you." I said distantly "You're one of those girls who attacked me out of nowhere..." I paused "What was with that by the way, I walk into a city and you and your buddies come and beat the crap out of me?"

My reward for my polite and gentlemanly question was another round numb of an hand in my face. I yelped again and shut up, whatever they were planing to do with me being a smart ass wasn't going to resolve it.

"I said shut up you stupid monster!" yelled the little girl again "Or are you too stupid to understand me?"

"Stop being to mean to him Buttercup." spoke another young sounding voice from the shadows "If we want to get information out of him he can't just insult him and beat him up more."

Very glad that I had a rational person in the room with me I smiled as the new speaker waled into view. Same as the bitchy, loud, short girl (You can make up your mind on who I know that shares those characteristics) this one had large eyes and a small head. However this one had an obnoxiously huge red bow sticking out of her red hair.

"Hi." I said with a smile "I think there's been a misunderstanding. You see I'm lost, really lost. I'm a Pokemon that's lost his trainer and his friends and I would be really thankful if you could tell me what region I'm in."

This new girl frowned "I can't tell you that, but I can tell you you're in the city of Townsville. I can also tell you that you're speaking with a Powerpuff girl."

I blinked "A what."

"Are you deaf?" yelled out Buttercup again "Blossom I feel like we should get kick his butt."

"No no no no no no, we can't do that!" shouted yet another female voice. Before I could react two hands grabbed my head and I was kissed on the cheek. Looking towards the kiss I saw another little girl, same description, except she was blond. She had blue on and pigtails on either side of her head. "I mean look at him, he's so cute!"

I was going to protest, but I am pretty damn sexy so I let the compliment happen.

* * *

Ruby's point of view

* * *

"I don't wanna go in, that town is the symbol of everything dark types are against." spoke Night with an idiot's frown on his face.

"What, intelligence and forward thinking?" I replied in a sharp tone.

He frowned "No, sunshine, rainbows, vibrant colors and happiness." the Umbreon paused "If I go in that town bad things will happen. I promise you that Ms. Vulpix."

Not liking his little nickname for me I snarled "If you ever call me anything but Ruby again..."

"Both of you shut up" spoke up Dexter, he blue eyes scanning both of us "It's clear that we are no longer in Kanto and it's also clear that most of the inhabitants of this world are petite horses." stated the Espeon "I saw we accept their welcome and see if we can procure a way back home."

"I second that, and if things get bad... we're freaking Pokemon. I can breath fire, and you and Night can literally make energy from thin air. If things get rough we can tough it out." I spoke with purpose.

Night sighed "Fine, I guess we'll go into town. But if one of them brings any glitter or makeup even close to me... they're getting a shadow ball to the face."

"Kinda like the one you gave that zebra back there?" snidely spoke Dexter.

To tell you the truth, I really wasn't so pumped about the town either. Like Night said, there were a few too many pinks and purples to make me feel comfortable. And from the look of it the only living beings around were small horses of differing colors and hairstyles. To make it even worse it seemed that there were no males... which would make reproduction really iffy.

"I don't like this..." spoke Night once again.

Dexter gave him a little kick "Shut up, it looks like everyone's purposely ignoring us."

Upon looking around I saw that the Espeon was correct. The pony people were walking away from us, going in their homes, even straight up cowering from us. "Maybe they're all xenophobes?" I spoke up.

Dexter shrugged "Perhaps... it seems they're all of the same race so seeing us must make their little minds freak out." he looked around "Maybe they have leader."

"Well if they do, I guess it would live in the center of town." I said while looking around "Perhaps its that big tree?"

Turning to see what I was looking at the boys looked flabbergasted. "Wow, a giant tree house." spoke Night.

He was being truthful too. It was literally a giant tree that had been hollowed out and appeared to be a large dwelling. "What kind of person would empty out an entire tree just to live in it? Plus... wouldn't that be really unstable... because you're living in a dead hollow shell of a tree?"

"The laws of physics must be different here... but it's our only lead so we've gotta take it." said Dexter as he approached the door.

"Wait a sec-"Spoke Night "This door is cut in half... why would they have a lower part and higher part of a door?"

"Shut up Night." replied yours truly.

"You hate everything." replied the Umbreon with a pout.

Dexter gave the door a couple of knocks and within a few seconds the upper part of the door swung open and a small purple horse with a horn sticking out of her head appeared "Oh.. hello."

Dexter put on his best fake smile and said "Hello miss, sorry to bother you but it seems we are lost and would truly appreciate it if you could help in anyway."

* * *

Claire's point of view

* * *

"Hey..."

"Hey, you alive?"

"Hey!"

The infernal yelling wasn't going to stop, so I decided to open my eyes and see what level of hell I was currently residing in. Standing over me was a thin human looking creature with very pale skin and long black hair. Despite her previous tone it didn't seem like she was too concerned about my well being from her uncaring expression.

So for all of you who don't know who I am I should tell you that I'm a Pikachu and that I work for Team Rocket. Usually I wear a combat suit and have daggers for attacks, but laying on the floor I realized I was nude and had no weapons.

I sighed "Hello human... "

"Hello mouse." replied the girl "And I'm no human, I'm more of a vampire."

I got to my feet "Hello then Vampire, and I'm no mouse. I'm a Pikachu." I looked around "Why are we in a cage?"

"We're in a jail... and I can't tell you why." replied the girl "By the way, I'm Marceline."

I nodded "Claire, good to meet you. Can you tell me anything about our captors?"

Marceline levitated off the ground "Yep, they all seem to be horses..."

I raised a brow in confusion "Horses you say?"

"That's what I said, plus they have armor on." continued the Vampire "You know I was going to get out of here, but I didn't feel like leaving you and your adorable self laying on the ground."

"Why thank you, but I can't see a way out." I responded "I guess you have a plan."

Marceline pointed behind me. I turned to see a giant window that took up most of the back wall of the prison. "Wow, these horses are pretty stupid." without hesitation I raised a paw and let loose a thundershock attack, breaking the window with little effort "There, now lets see if we can find out just where we are."


End file.
